


Can't Do This

by tr1170



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Panic Attacks, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr1170/pseuds/tr1170
Summary: It was their first time going on patrol as per Ladybug’s request.It was a great idea.Until it wasn’t.ORLadybug begins to doubt herself on patrol which leads to Chat Noir seeing her at her weakest; during a panic attack





	Can't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on my experiences with panic attacks.

It was their first time going on patrol as per Ladybug’s request.

It was a great idea.

Until it wasn’t.

 

Ladybug was swinging from roof top to roof top with her fellow Miraculous wielder, Chat Noir by her side using his baton to follow beside her.

Civilians who happened to be outside, pointed and took photos of Paris’ superheroes. Ladybug guessed that Alya, her civilian best friend and creator of The Ladyblog was somewhere, recording their every move, to later put up on her blog.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both scanned the areas they went through, seeing if there was any superhero-related trouble that needed to be dealt with. They were mainly looking for possible akuma attacks, but if the came across a robbery or something similar, they would surely check it out and give the police a hand.

The two of them took an easy pace as not to miss anything. They didn’t have a planned route, which lead to them going over the same path multiple times, but still, they continued. After all, it’s best to check twice. Or thrice in their case

As the night progressed, Ladybug increasingly anxious. Her thoughts had finally caught onto her.

The fact that they were patrolling Paris was a lot more serious that she had initially thought.

It was not that long ago that she became Ladybug and here she was.

Out in a public space for everyone to see.

What if she failed?

What if the citizens realised that she wasn’t a good enough superhero?

What if she accidentally detransformed and her civilian identity was revealed to the entire world?

What if- What if- What if-

Ladybug tried to push these feelings deep down to deal with later and continue doing her best to focus on the task at hand.

She couldn’t let Chat see this weak and fragile side of her.

That would be bad. Terrible. Atrocious.

He won’t see this side of her.

Ever.

Of course, Ladybug’s good luck cancelled on her as she failed her landings again and again and again.

“My Lady, are you al-“ Chat Noir was stopped mid-sentence by Ladybug grabbing onto him trying to regain her balance.

Ladybug’s breath came out in short gasps, her eyes clenched shut and tears fell from her pale face which she desperately tried to hide.

Chat Noir immediately recognised this as a panic attack. As Adrien, he had seen many models go through them on and off set and he could tell that they weren’t very pleasant. Usually the model would be sent home after such an episode as panic attacks were apparently extremely exhausting. Physically and mentally.

It pained him to see his Lady go through this but he was glad that she wouldn’t be going through this alone. He would help her through this.

 

Ladybug couldn’t breathe.

Her chest was too tight and breathing was difficult.

Her thoughts completely took over, the voices in her head becoming louder. Echoing over and over.

Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes burned.

 

She gripped onto Chat like a vice. He was her last link left to reality.

 

Chat Noir slowly and firmly wrapped his arms around Ladybug.

“Is it okay if I touch you like this, Bug? You can nod or shake your head if that’s easiest” Chat Noir asked, seeking her confirmation as he gently lowered her to a seating position. He sat down next to Ladybug, supporting her by allowing her to place all of her weight onto him.

Ladybug tried to focus and understand what he said but with her current state, she found it impossible to comprehend anything and ended up just plainly staring at him with a confused expression on her face.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this anymore.” Ladybug muttered repetitively while Chat rubbed her back in attempt to calm her down.

“You’re okay. It is going to be okay. You are the strongest person I know. You can get through this. We can get through this.” Chat Noir whispered into her ear and hugged her, trying to get her more aware of her surroundings.

He held her chin, making her puffy, red eyes looks directly into his own.

“You’re going to breathe with me now. Okay?” Chat Noir spoke clearly.

“I can’t! I can’t breathe!” Ladybug cried.

“Just focus on my breathing. You can do it. In. Out. In. Out.”

Ladybug tried her best to follow Chat’s deep breaths as she blocked out the world.

After 5 tiring minutes, Ladybug managed to calm down with her breathing back to normal and slowly backed away from Chat, giving them both some space.

“Would you like to tell me what’s bothering you?” Chat Noir broke the silence.

“I just always feel like this” Ladybug lifted her head. “And I hate it so much. I just constantly feel like I’m not enough. It gets me so worked up that I just… can’t let anything go.”

Chat gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so stu-“ Ladybug began.

“Don’t you dare say that your feelings are stupid!” Chat looked Ladybug in the eyes. “You are you and what you feel is completely valid. Please just remember that I am here for you and I will help you to the best of my abilities”

Ladybug leaned forward and hugged her Kitty Cat, catching him by surprise as he warmly hugged her back.

This was all Ladybug needed right now. Someone who she could show her emotions to. Someone to lean on. And Chat Noir seemed like her was more than willing to.

 

This was all Chat Noir needed right now. Someone to hold. Someone to protect. And Ladybug seemed to need him at the moment and he was happy to comply.

So they laid down next to each other staring at the night sky because this is all they needed right now.

Eachother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Chat.”

 

“Yes, My Lady.”

 

“I like you when you’re serious.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“You haven’t punned”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, as well as my first time posting on ao3.  
> Constructive criticism would be appreciated~  
> If anyone has any ideas on how this could be expanded into a second work, please feel free to comment below and I may write it.


End file.
